Uncontrollable Team 7
by Pearl Darkness
Summary: Response to Akun50's Unique Power Ups Kakashi thought He was going to tests some regular genin ,but is in for a rude awakening. Super Team 7 Fic. Note do NOT take Seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a inspired Story by Legendary Legacy's A Freak, A Creep & A Psychopath. After reading the story I thought of many different Power-Ups for Team 7 got three for them can you guess them?**

**Disclaimer: Characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Charaters referenced from other anime or games belong to who ever own them.**

**Challenge idea is Akun50's.**

_(Konoha Training Ground 7)_

While coming two hours to his own test for the group known as Team7, Kakashi Hatake looks in wonder at the change of the brats he call in Team 7.

First, Naruto or who thought was Naruto, In the place of Konoha's Hyperactive Knucklehead ninja was a tall, handsome man with icy blue eyes, a young face, and had his blonde hair slicked-back with white or silver highlights in them. He was wearing a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, he also strange amulet with a large red jewel around his neck, and had two weapons with him, on his back was a large sword with double-sided edge, the guard had type of wing span to it and had iron hilt with a skull that had a point. The other weapon was a O-katana with an bronze guard and had a black sheath, the hilt is braided the a white and black material for grip.

"when did Naruto learn how use swords?" Kakashi wondered.

As he observed the rest of the group, he noticed Sasuke leaning on the tree but not wearing his usual was now wearing a yellow hawaiian button up shirt left unbutton showing off his atheletic chest and abs and also wearing black shorts and sandles with him that surprised Kakashi even more was the sword he had with him.

"The ninja in Kirigakure would have a field day with that blade." Kakashi said to himself, The blade had a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. Its handle is like katana but has no guard.

"Ok lets look at Sa..ku...ra?" ,Kakashi looked in surprise at Sakura

Kakashi didn't know what to think when he saw Sakura, Instead of her red dress and black biker shorts, she was now wearing black leather tube top and black leather pants in black high heels that showed her hourglass figure, also she was wearing a blood red trench coat with a matching fedora with a wide floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses.

"Well isn't this a strange team?" He said looking at them.

"Ok I think its time to be start." Kakashi said reappeared on the ground using a Body Flicker Jutsu.

"Sorry about being late, I got lost on road of life." ,He said sheepishly.

"Puny man." Sasuke growled turning around glaring at him.

"What?"He said

"Do you really think we didn't notice you up in the trees." Naruto calmly said.

Sakura just give him a scary grin with a glare of her now red eyes making Kakashi sweat a little in fear of his new genin team.

"Ok here is the test, all you have to do is take these two silver bells.", He said showing them two bells connected by a red string. While Sasuke looked ready to go, Naruto just stared at the bells thinking and Sakura just keeped on grining at himwhich in turn began to creep him out.

Kakashi then removed a small alarm clock from his pouch and set it to noon, and then put two packed lunches besided it.

"You have until noon to get them." Kakashi told them. "Oh and you won't succeed unless you come at me with intend to kill.

He then noticed how Sasuke begin to grin evily at the word kill, how Naruto got ready and reached for one of his swords and Sakura's eyes glowed.

"Ready..and...Go!

Those three words he would regret cause as soon as he said go Sasuke grab his large sword and dashed towards Kakashi and jumped high before slamming it down with massive force leaving a large crater.

"Holy shit!" Kakashi said while dodging Sasuke attack that grew more stronger by second and was soon join by Naruto with him katana.

Soon Kakashi was dodging series of powerful slashs from Sasuke and Naruto and as dodge he noticed how they were leading him into each other slashs, while Sasuke's strikes were strong they were slow and with Naruto's were quick and ruthless.

Suddenly Kakashi sixth sense when off and look over to see Sakura pointing a silver long barrel handgun and saw the name .454 Casull ingraved on it.

"Bye bye sensei." ,She said before shooting it.

Luckily he was able to use a substitute jutsu with a log before getting completely maimed by team.

"Damn it I missed!" ,Sasuke shouted.

"We all did Sasuke so don't get upset" ,Naruto said calmly

"What now Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun?" ,Sakura asked as she warped arms around Naruto's arm.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking to himself and not at all bothered by Sakura snuggling against him, he used to it by now caused she not the only girl who does it.

"We already know whats the point of the test is right?" ,He asked them.

"Teamwork." ,they both said.

"Ok then, lets him so we go out eat." ,He said. Getting a nod from Sasuke and a grin from Sakura, they set out to finish the test.

_(Forest area of Training Ground 7)_

"Amazing." Kakashi muttered to himself as he sat high up in a tree. "They only just began to be Team 7 yesterday and yet their attacks were set help each other."

Before he could think about any longer, Naruto appeared in front of him and scare the living hell out of him.

"Aerial Rave", He said.

Kakashi dodged it but was unprepared for Sasuke slaming the back of his blade into his chest and be sent flying all the way back to training grounds. He made a crater on impact, before he could get up and out it something pressed to the back of his head.

"Get up and out of the crater slowly." He heard Sakura tell him and by the she said it he did as he was told and started to walk out the crater also seeing Naruto and Sasuke at the top.

Before he could do any think he received the mother of all Bblows to the back of the head forcing him to his Knees. clutching back his head fail to know that the bells when missing.

"Did we pass Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked showing him that he and Sasuke got the bell.

"Do you know the meaning of that test?" Kakashi asked and a nod in return. "Good now please take me to the Hospital." , and with that being said he passed out.

**AN: There you have it my response to Akun50's Unique Power Ups and if have not guess them here they are:**

**Naruto: Sparda (Devil May Cry) **

**Sasuke: Saw-Tooth Arlong (One Piece)**

**Sakura: Alucard (Hellsing)**

**Read & Review Please so know if I should continue or not.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a inspired Story by Legendary Legacy's A Freak, A Creep & A Psychopath. After reading the story I thought of many different Power-Ups for Team 7 got three for them can you guess them?**

**Disclaimer: Characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Charaters referenced from other anime or games belong to who ever own them.**

**Challenge idea is Akun50's.**

(" ") Speaking or Talking

_(' ') Thinking_

_(Hokage Tower)_

"Ok ,before we start this meeting has anyone seen Kakashi?" ,said the Sandaime.

As if on que said man walked through the door sporting new bandages on his chest and shocked most Jonin in the room was he looked like he had been to Hell and back.

"Whoa, Kakashi did let the genin beat the hell out of you during the test?" ,asked the son of the Third hokage.

"No Asuma, my genin are freakishly strong." He said rubbing his sore chest.

"Would you please explain?" asked Sandaime

"Let see well Naruto and Sasuke are masters in art of Kenjutsu and Sakura good at Interragating people also is uses guns." Kakashi said calmly

After saying that everyone gave him a WTF look and thought he just joking around with them.

"What a Youthful joke my eternal rival." ,Guy said with his nice guy pose.

"Hmm, did you say something Guy?" ,Kakashi said.

"So hip and cool as always my rival." Guy said with tears while grining in his nice guy pose.

"Yea good one Kakashi." ,said the genjutsu Mistress Kurenai.

"what make you think we believe that three out of the acadamy genin were able to injury Sharingan Kakashi in a simple genin test? ,Asuma said not beileving it.

"Ok if don't beileve me why don't I show you and bring genin teams tomarrow ,now you will excuse me I have rest my wounds." Kakashi said leaving out room with confindents.

"Wait did your team pass!?" the Sandaime yelled after Kakashi.

"Yes",He yelled back.

_(Naruto's Apartment)_

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Hello? ,Naruto are you there?" ,Kakashi yelled, knocking on the door.

**Wham!**

Then the door slam into face nearly breaking his nose and then he curled up on the ground hold his nose when he looked up and was in shock.

Naruto came his apartment but not alone hanging on him was Anko Mitarashi with out her trench coat on leaving her in her mesh body suit and orange skirt.

"A..Anko?" Kakashi stammered.

"Jeeze ,you have the worst timing Kakashi." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry Hebi Hime but if Kakashi sensei is here than must be important." Naruto said

Awww but I want to spend more time my Foxy-kun." Anko whined.

_'Foxy-kun?'_ Kakashi Thought

After a few minutes later ,Anko left but not before have one last hot make out session with Naruto then left with more sway to her hips.

"Ok what so important you come and interupt me?" He asked

"Hold on what was Anko doing in your apartment? Kakashi asked still holding his nose.

"What about it?" Naruto questioned.

"You know what never mind ,just be at the Training Field tomarrow." He said with a tired sigh and left.

_(Sakura's House)_

When Kakashi got Sakura's house he got a second door to the face and was now ground on the floor again.

"owowowowow" He groaned in pain.

when he finally looked up he got a second shock of day, Team 10's Shikamaru Nara with his hair down and mesh shirt torn slighty also what looked to be a deep hickey on his neck.

"Troublesome woman did you really have leave a hickey so deep for the whole entire village to see" He grumble as rubbed the spot.

"Awww my little Shika doesn't enjoy my love marks." Sakura came out with just her leather outfit minus the glasses, trench coat, and hat.

"well its not that I don't like them I just wish you wouldn't leave so deep as if you trying bite my throat out." he said in a annoyed tone.

They finally looked over to Kakashi who's mouth was gaping like a fish.

"What brings you here Kakashi sensei on beautiful night." Sakura asked with a smile.

"Just tell Sasuke to with you and Naruto at training field tomarrow." Kakashi left with headache of him just being blown.

(Training Field 7, Next Day.)

"Where is Kakashi and his super strong team?" Asuma asked his team along with Team 8 and anyone could answer Kakashi with three unkown figures came in to view, all the teams got on guard.

"Kakashi who are they? asked Kurenai guard up.

"Oh these guys are my genin team. he said while looking in his orange book.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted minus Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji.

_**A.N:**_ _**sorry about late update very busy, Thank you everyone who reviewed this story with your support here chapter 2 and maybe more chapters coming. Read and Review and tell me how me you like it.**_


End file.
